Dragons aren't ticklish - or are they?
by FoxtrotTango543
Summary: Hiccup wonders if dragons are ticklish after Toothless gives him a rather ticklish wake-up call one morning. But when Toothless disagrees with him about it later, Hiccup sees it as an opportunity to prove himself right, along with getting some sweet revenge while he's at it! This is my first story on HTTYD, and I really hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. All credit for HTTYD goes to Cressida Cowell, the author of the books, and DreamWorks animations, who made the film. This fanfic was set during the Dragons: Defenders of Berk series.

* * *

Toothless was ticked off. He was ticked off because he really wanted to go flying, but Hiccup wasn't awake yet, and he obviously couldn't go flying without Hiccup. Squinting slightly as the bright sunlight hit his face, Toothless slunk away from the sun's rays and went over to Hiccup's bed, where Hiccup was still fast asleep. Toothless' first thought was to simply yank the duvet off Hiccup and then run off with it, which meant he'd end up getting Hiccup out of bed and also giving him a healthy morning workout too. But then another, much more evil thought came to mind. He knew that Hiccup was extremely ticklish, and Stoick had even told him that Hiccup was especially ticklish on his stomach and sides. All Toothless had to do was use the information he'd been given to his advantage. And he knew exactly how to do that.

Slowly, he pulled the blanket off Hiccup. The way that Toothless pulled it away from Hiccup exposed his flat, white stomach. Toothless gave it a few test licks to see if Stoick was right. Judging from the half asleep giggles Toothless heard, then Stoick must have been right. _Something tells me this is going to be fun,_ Toothless thought, as he licked Hiccup's stomach over and over, becoming faster and faster every time. A few minutes later, Toothless' plan was proven to be a complete success.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Toothless, stohohop!" Hiccup protested, who was now fully awake and thrashing around on the bed like a fish out of the water. But Toothless used one of his strong, jet black paws to hold Hiccup down so he couldn't squirm away and escape. Toothless had initially decided to let him go when he agreed to take him flying, but since Hiccup hadn't agreed to do that just yet...

"Alright, alright! Ahahahahahahahaha! I'm up! Yohohou win, Toothless! Now get the heck off of mehehehehehe!" Hiccup pleaded, his eyes streaming with tears of laughter. {Speak of the devil!}

"Yes!" Toothless yelled, delighted. {He said this in Dragonese, obviously, but only Hiccup understood what he and the other dragons on Berk said as he was the only villager who could speak Dragonese.}

The boy stood up and wiped dragon saliva off his stomach with an annoyed look on his face. "Did Dad tell you how ticklish my stomach is?" Toothless nodded happily in response to Hiccup's question.

"Ugh, I should have known. And seriously, Toothless, you need to stop doing this. What goes around comes around, you know."

Toothless sniggered at this remark; his human was so predictable it was actually funny. And what was with the sudden revenge threats, anyway? Toothless knew that Hiccup would stay in bed all day if he wanted to, but it wasn't as if Hiccup ever got revenge on anybody. He was way too busy most of the time, and even when he did have time, he didn't bother.

"Anyway, do you want to go flying now? I heard of a new island from Fishlegs and I really want to check it out."

Toothless instantly replied with "Yeah! I love exploring new islands! What's this one like, Hiccup?" But Hiccup simply repeated that he didn't know and that they'd find out when they got there. For his pathetically vague answer, Hiccup was instantly rewarded with having a pillow whacked around his head. When Hiccup stared at Toothless, hoping for an explanation, Toothless retorted, "Well, if I'm gonna find out when I get there, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Wasting no time, the pair headed for the skies {but not before Hiccup stopped to get a small bag for some reason}, with Hiccup doing the navigating. It wasn't long until they reached the island Hiccup had heard of. It was a lot farther away from Berk than Toothless had originally thought, and the first thing that Toothless and Hiccup noticed was that the island had loads of boulders. It would make a lot of sense if a rock-eating, Boulder class dragon like a Gronckle lived on this apparently deserted island, but after they did some exploring, they found that there was no river or lake, he doubted that anyone or anything would be able to live on this island. It was basically a desert island, but without the sand, the heat or the sunburn that came after.

"Whoa, this place is totally deserted," Toothless commented, as he lay down to catch his breath after two ours of exploring. "I don't think anything or anyone lives here. There's no water source to be found, and nothing to eat. It's basically a natural wasteland."

"Probably just as well," Hiccup sighed, leaning on a boulder as he sat down. "That means I can conduct my experiment in peace." This rang alarm bells for Toothless, especially since Hiccup had never told him about any experiment.

"Wait, what? What experiment, Hiccup?" Toothless asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm going to see if dragons can be ticklish," Hiccup said confidently. But it seemed so ludicrous to Toothless that it made him laugh, while completely forgetting what he was so worried about.

"Have you lost your mind, Hiccup? Dragons aren't ticklish!" Toothless argued. {Once he'd stopped laughing, that is.} "Their hide is way too thick, so if you tickle them, they probably won't notice it or feel it. On second thoughts, if they don't notice it, it's probably better for you, because if they do, then you'd better have a weapon handy. Dragons like space, and lots of it."

"So, that means you wouldn't mind proving it, would you?" Hiccup asked. Before Toothless could reply to Hiccup's odd-sounding question/dare, Hiccup reached over and started to scratch underneath Toothless' wings with his fingernails, which he deliberately hadn't cut just for this moment. Hiccup noticed that Toothless' body stiffened almost immediately, like a sort of reflex. This made Hiccup smirk a little; this meant that his theory could be right.

"Tickle tickle tickle, tickle the stubborn Night Fury! You're gonna end up laughing sooner or later, Toothless, so don't bother holding it in!" Hiccup cooed in a sing-song voice, all while tickling Toothless' sides. A little while later, the dragon finally broke his composure and finally started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Hiccup, stohohohop! Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Toothless sniggered. Hiccup smiled, and took something out of the bag that he had insisted on bringing. It was a pure white goose feather! Toothless didn't understand why Hiccup would want or need a feather until he felt it softly stroking his sides. That's when Toothless completely lost it.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HICCUP, CUHUHUHUT IHIHIT OHOHOHOUT! I GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toothless laughed. Hiccup now had a huge, mischievous grin on his face, indicating that this was not going to end well for Toothless. "Revenge really is sweet," Hiccup thought, as he kept tickling Toothless' helpless sides with the feather.

"I told you so, Toothless! I was right!" Hiccup crowed triumphantly. "Now do you believe that dragons are ticklish, or do I need to keep proving my point?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHALRIHIHIHIGHT! I BEHEHEHELIEHEHEVE YOHOHOHOU! NOHOHOHOHOW STOHOHOHOHOP!" Toothless yelled, half-paralysed with laughter. He also had tears of mirth in his eyes.

"I don't think so, Toothless. Besides, I still have to pay you back for this morning's wake-up call, remember?" Hiccup disagreed, making Toothless panic. Because of all the tickling he had endured from Hiccup, Toothless had completely forgotten that Hiccup had vowed revenge on him earlier that day for forcing him out of bed that morning. He had originally assumed that Hiccup was just kidding, but Toothless' gut instincts told him that he wouldn't be laughing at Hiccup's revenge threats any time soon. Or would he?

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!? NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANY MOHOHOHOHOHORE!" Toothless laughed, tears of laughter streaming down his face. "DOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Did you just say don't stop, Toothless? OK then, I won't," Hiccup replied slyly, fishing around in his bag for a minute or two to pull out a brush, which was quickly used to scrub Toothless' stomach over and over. Now he was getting his sides and stomach tickled by Hiccup, Toothless went into hysterics.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! HICCUP, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Well, if you want me to stop, then apologise for tickling me to get me to wake up," Hiccup bargained, as he stopped tickling Toothless' defenceless sides with the feather so he could breathe for a little while.

"WHAT!? *pant pant* No!" Toothless refused, despite the fact that Hiccup had successfully tickled him into hysterics. Hiccup decided that now would be a good time to test out the last tool in the bag. _After all, why use up the best at the start when you can simply save the best stuff for later?_ Hiccup thought to himself, as he reached into the bag, grinning wickedly as he pulled out a feather duster with a worrying amount of feathers and waved it in front of Toothless' face, much to his horror. {Toothless' horror, not Hiccup's.} Well, to Toothless it was a worrying amount of feathers, but as far as Hiccup was concerned, it was perfect. As soon as Toothless saw the feather duster moving towards him, he immediately tried to hold in his laughter, but needless to say, his efforts didn't last very long.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOME OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!" Toothless laughed, as the feather duster somehow managed to tickle his sides and stomach at the same time, which was probably something to do with how incredibly long and soft the feathers were. _Hiccup must have collected the longest and softest feathers he could get his hands on to pull this off,_ Toothless thought, although it was hard for him to think through his laughter. In reality, Toothless was right. Hiccup had actually been planning this for weeks by offering to help prepare dead geese for the dining table by plucking the feathers off them one by one. Hiccup secretly hated it, but decided to stick with it because it meant he'd eventually get revenge on Toothless, just like he said he would. After ten more minutes of this, Toothless finally swallowed his pride and gave in.

"OK! OK! YOU WIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SORRY, HICCUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUP, OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY? JUST PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP TICKLING MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toothless pleaded, all signs of resilience gone from his voice. Hiccup had broken him!

"All right, all right, Toothless, I'll stop," Hiccup said, putting down the goose feather, brush and feather duster as he let Toothless catch his breath. He watched as the now defeated, embarrassed and utterly exhausted Night Fury lay on the floor in a crumpled heap, still giggling slightly from the ruthless tickle torture that he had endured from Hiccup while at the same time taking deep breaths.

"You... are... evil, Hiccup, you got that?" Toothless panted, stopping between words to take in grateful gulps of air. "Never... do that again."

"I guess that means it takes one to know one, eh, Toothless?" Hiccup joked, earning him an angry glare from Toothless, who whacked him around the head with his tail. "OW!"

"I'm serious, Hiccup, I felt like I couldn't breathe. And seriously, why would you want to do something like that? It is rather an odd punishment."

"Well, you know I'm always trying to find out more about dragons, and one day I was thinking about how dragons reacted to touch," Hiccup explained calmly. "For the most part, Toothless, you were right about most dragons not being ticklish and liking their own space, and more often than not they chased me back home, or into the nearest lake. Well, a while ago, when you were tickling me, you laughed at my attempts to get away and said that even if I could get away, I still wouldn't win because you were sure that you weren't ticklish. I decided to get my own back that day."

"So you're saying you did all of this just to get your own back?" Toothless asked, with such a surprised look on his face it made Hiccup laugh.

"Yep," Hiccup answered, smiling. "But just in case you forget precisely _why_ you shouldn't mess with me, Toothless-" and at this he started poking and scratching Toothless' sides, which made Toothless giggle in response, "I know your weakness, and I'm not afraid to use it to my advantage or tell any of the other dragons. So you might want to lay off the early morning wake-up calls. Got that?"

"Loud and clear, Hiccup," Toothless replied, grinning sheepishly. "Also, since when did you use blackmail to get your way?"

"Since just now, obviously," Hiccup retorted. "Well, it's getting dark now, Toothless. Do you want to go back to Berk now?"

"Yeah, people will be wondering where we are by now."

So the pair took to the skies, all arguments forgotten and feeling as free as ever.

* * *

 ** _Well, guys, how did you like it? I wrote this because I didn't think Toothless got tickled enough in HTTYD tickle fanfictions, so I decided to do something about it myself. After all, as the saying goes, if you want something done, you've got to do it yourself! Until then, this is FoxtrotTango543 signing off. See you around, folks!_**


End file.
